Révélation
by Maraudemy
Summary: Comment Remus Lupin apprit-il que ses amis savaient? Comment réagit-il? Et surtout d'où leur vient cette idée de devenir des animagus?


_**One shot Marauder's**_

_**Révélation**_

Cela faisait quelques semaines que je sentais mes amis de plus en plus distants avec moi... Avaient-ils découvert mon secret ? Avaient-ils des soupçons ? Non, ce serait une catastrophe pour moi. Cependant, je n'arrivais jamais à me convaincre que j'avais raison, qu'ils ne savaient pas, même si je dois avouer que je pensais ça depuis notre rencontre dans le Poudlard Express...

Comme d'habitude, ils étaient affalés sur le tapis devant la cheminée de la salle commune en train de jouer à la bataille explosive au lieu de faire leurs devoirs. Je soupirai et m'assis sur un fauteuil proche. Sirius était en train de raconter pour la vingtième fois au moins comment il avait réussi à semer sa mère sur le Chemin de Traverse lorsqu'ils y étaient allés avant la rentrée.

-... et là, je me suis retrouvé dans l'Allée des Embrumes. C'était la première fois que j'y allais sans mes parents. Je regardais partout autour de moi en cherchant un panneau indiquant le Chemin de Traverse, je trépignais d'impatience parce que j'avais hâte de vous retrouver mais je ne vis aucun panneau. Alors j'ai décidé d'entrer dans une boutique lugubre où il y avait des têtes réduites et d'autres choses dégoûtantes pour demander...

James bailla bruyamment en tirant une autre carte de son jeu.

- Je t'ennuie peut-être ? demanda Sirius avec une mine offensée.

James écarquilla les yeux et secoua sa tête de gauche à droite, je pris sa défense.

- Tu sais que c'est au moins la vingtième fois que tu nous racontes ton histoire ? On la connaît presque par cœur maintenant, c'est devenu lassant ! Regarde, même Peter s'est endormi !

Il regarda notre ami et fit la moue. James me lança un regard d'appel à l'aide et je décidai de prendre les choses en main. Je me levai, pris plusieurs rouleaux de parchemin vierge, mon livre de métamorphose et m'avançai vers Sirius, je lâchai tout mon matériel sur lui et m'exclamai :

- Zut, je voulais juste faire mon devoir de métamorphose sur la transformation humaine, peut-être voudrais-tu m'aider maintenant ?

Il me lança un regard suspicieux mais je pris mon air le plus innocent possible. Il n'était pas dupe mais quand James se leva d'un bond en me proposant de le faire avec moi. Il soupira et m'aida à ramasser les parchemins et tout le reste. Le bruit avait réveillé Peter qui s'assit à une table pour nous y attendre. Nous nous installâmes et étalâmes nos cahiers sur la surface de bois poli.

- Bien, McGonagall nous a demandé un rouleau de trente centimètres sur les transformations humaines et leurs caractéristiques, dis-je. Je pense qu'il faut commencer à la page quarante-huit où l'on parle des métamorphoses sur les être vivants.

Sirius et James soupirèrent de conserve mais prirent chacun leur livre et commencèrent à lire. Peter et moi échangeâmes un regard amusé avant de les imiter. Durant quelques minutes on n'entendit que le grattement de la plume sur le parchemin et frottement des pages que l'on tourne ainsi que les soupirs répétitifs de Sirius. Cela finit d'ailleurs par m'énerver et je posai ma plume d'oie brusquement.

- Bon t'arrêtes de soupirer comme ça ? Ça commence à être vraiment énervant ! dis-je.  
- Ouais, c'est bon désolé Remus, souffla-t-il.

Je lui lançai un dernier regard d'avertissement et replongeai dans ma lecture. James releva la tête et fixa le plafond d'un air songeur. Intrigué par son attitude inhabituelle, je vérifiai la page où il s'était arrêté. Elle parlait des loups-garous. Non ! Avait-il compris ? Allait-ils me laisser tomber à présent ? Il secoua la tête puis reprit sa lecture. Ouf, un peu plus et il découvrait tout.

Un peu plus tard alors que je commençais à écrire mon paragraphe sur les métamorphoses en animal, Sirius frappa la table de son poing en criant :

- J'ai trouvé !  
- Quoi ? s'exclama James.  
- Ça ! dit-il en montrant une ligne sur son livre.

Nous échangeâmes des regards intrigués. Que voulait-il dire ?

- Idiots ! Écoutez: « Le loup-garou ne représente un danger que pour les êtres humains, ainsi les animaux de la forêt vivent en paix avec cette créature magique. »

Je déglutis avec difficulté. Où voulait-il en venir ?

- Et ça aussi : « Animagus : Sorcier capable de prendre la forme d'un animal donné selon sa propre volonté, les animagi sont rigoureusement contrôlés par le Ministère afin de veiller à la sécurité de la population magique, chacun d'entre eux est déclaré avec les caractéristiques propres à chaque individu. » McGonagall est un animagus par exemple !  
- Quel est le rapport ? demanda Peter.

Sirius nous regarda à tour de rôle avec incrédulité.

- On pourrait devenir animagus ! dit-il.  
- Et pourquoi ?

James ne comprenait pas plus que moi. Je fronçai les sourcils tout cela ne me disait rien qui vaille. Peter sembla comprendre où voulait en venir Sirius, je vis son visage s'éclairer peu à peu.

- Bah comme ça la nuit de pleine lune quand il se transformera on pourra accompagner Remus sans risquer quoi que ce soit !

Je sentis toute couleur quitter mon visage. James sourit et hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. J'ouvris la bouche mais aucun son ne réussit à sortir. Une seule pensée martelait mon crâne. Ils sont au courant... ils savent que je suis un monstre... Deux ans, c'est tout ce à quoi j'aurais le droit... Ils savent...

- Remus ça va ? demanda Peter.

Ils m'observaient tous les trois avec une mine inquiète. Au bout d'un moment Sirius interrogea James.

- Dis, on lui avait dit qu'on avait compris ?  
- Oh ! Zut ! Non, je crois pas...

Peter mit sa main sur la bouche et les regarda, horrifié. James prit les choses en main.

- Remus ?

Je tremblais de tous mes membres, je les voyais sans les voir. Ils savaient...

- OK, c'est pas grave, il baissa la voix. Remus, on est au courant depuis au moins un mois et demi. Tu sais c'était pas très difficile, tu disparaissais à chaque pleine lune, on a fait des recherches et on a découvert ton secret. Tu sais ça change rien pour nous, tu as juste un... euh, un... petit problème de fourrure ? On s'en fiche de ce que pensent les autres tu es notre ami et tu le resteras toujours. On ne te laissera pas tomber compris ?

Durant son monologue, j'avais senti une chaleur bizarre monter en moi, j'avais même esquissé un petit sourire lorsque il avait parlé de mon « petit problème de fourrure ». Derrière lui, Sirius et Peter avaient éclaté de rire. Il sourit lorsque je murmurais un timide oui. Les deux autres hochèrent la tête.

- Donc, pour en revenir à notre histoire d'animagi... Partant ? demanda Sirius.  
- Oui ! s'exclamèrent Peter et James.

Le silence se fit, ils tournèrent la tête vers moi. Cela faisait beaucoup en une soirée... J'hésitai, et puis je réalisai en voyant leurs regards déterminés que même si je n'étais pas d'accord, ils le feraient ou essaieraient du moins.

- C'est de la folie, soufflai-je.

Ils semblèrent prendre ça pour un oui et sourirent. Je sentis mon cœur se réchauffer en les voyant unis pour enfreindre les règles... Pour moi.


End file.
